


Trust Me

by Devidoodle (MadameDevo)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Pre Reichenbach, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameDevo/pseuds/Devidoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Sherlock and John were sitting there in the dark, handcuffed together in a reporter's flat waiting on her to return home? John's had feelings for Sherlock for a while, ever since Irene, but he doesn't think Sherlock would ever return them. How wrong could he possibly be?</p><p>Fic request from cottoneyedjohnlock on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a fic request from cottoneyedjohlock on tumblr. She wanted some fluffy johnlock that was set during the time they were waiting on the reporter to return home in the dark in her flat. They were also handcuffed together at that point. 
> 
> So this was the fluffiness that came out.

It was pitch black in the flat, and John could feel the warmth of Sherlock sitting close to his right side. The past few hours had been a crazy whirlwind of running through the streets and following his flatmate that he’d been handcuffed to. Their little fingers touched where both of their hands rested on the couch cushion between them. Now they sat awkwardly, waiting for the reporter who boasted knowledge about the detective and Moriarty. The duo had been sitting in silence for almost an hour when Sherlock finally spoke up. 

“John... Perhaps I should explain myself...”

“There’s no need Sherlock.” John replied, turning towards where he knew Sherlock was sitting for all the good it did. 

“I’m not sure I will ever understand your overwhelming loyalty. I put you through so much exasperation...”

“Because I’m your friend Sherlock. That’s what friends do.”

“I’ve only got you John. The data on friendship and what is normal is lacking.” 

They fell into a silence that began to become charged with some kind of emotion that John couldn’t decipher. John let himself digest Sherlock’s statement, taking it apart in his mind. He knew Sherlock only said he had one friend before, while they’d been investigating at Baskerville, but he’d never really thought about it again after that. He wasn’t sure whether that was a good or bad thing. 

He’d realized shortly after the conversation he’d had with Irene that he felt something more for the detective. It wasn’t just a friendship, because if Mike or Greg tried to pull the stuff Sherlock did, he wouldn’t deal with it. But Sherlock, it just came natural to put up with him, and as time wore on, even though he adamantly denied it in public, he couldn’t help but let himself wonder if he would really be alright with nothing changing. 

He’d inevitably decided that living a life alongside Sherlock, helping him solve crimes was better than what he’d had before. Not only had his tremors and limp gone away, but the nightmares had faded into practical nonexistence. He had so much to thank Sherlock for that he could never voice, and he’d known that he wouldn’t give that up for some misguided affections on his own part. John jumped suddenly when he a set of cold fingers wrapped around his own, startling him out of his thoughts. 

When the silence proved that the detective didn’t intend to explain himself, John looked towards him in the darkness, his voice a bit hoarse when he spoke. “Sh’lock? Wha-” 

He was silenced by a finger on his lips, and he could just barely see the glint of Sherlock’s eyes looking at him in the darkness. The finger was quickly joined by two others that were obviously feeling over his lips, then up his cheek where the curled around the curve of his jaw. John was obediently silent as Sherlock mapped out his features, his breath hitching in his chest at the touch.

“John I do not know what the future holds for me, but I know it can not be pleasant. Whatever Moriarty is planning, it’s not good. I...” he stopped for a moment, seemingly collecting all of his thoughts before proceeding, “Do you trust me?”

The doctor didn’t know how to respond at first. The touch felt so intimate, but he didn’t dare hope, Sherlock wasn’t one for relationships, or one to bother with things like romance. When he answered, his voice was steady, not giving away the uncertainty just beneath the surface. 

“I wouldn’t follow you around London, practically throwing myself into danger if I didn’t.” he heard Sherlock let out a small laugh.

“I will need you to trust me even more in the coming days if I’m predicting correctly.” His thumb traced over John’s cheekbone, for a moment before he spoke again, “I’ve been observing you lately, and I’ve found some surprising things. You fancy me.”

John was taken aback by Sherlock’s sudden reveal that he knew of the blonde’s feelings. Of course he did, the smug bastard could practically read minds. He felt the pit of his stomach drop out, as he immediately began to do damage control. 

“Sherlock... it’s not...” 

“Hush John.” he said, his voice lacking it’s normal sharpness, “I haven’t said anything because I’ve attempted relationships before, and none of them have ended well. Risking that with you was not an option.” 

John didn’t really know what to say, his mind was reeling with the new information, and he couldn’t quite wrap his head around it. Sherlock Holmes... had been in a relationship before, and he didn’t want to mess up their friendship. 

“What’s changed?” he found himself asking. Sherlock sighed with exasperation, as if John should already know the answer.

“I don’t know exactly how this is going to play out, and I don’t want to waste time thinking what might have happened. I want to know.” John didn’t have much time to process that before lips pressed against his. The doctor made a soft surprised noise that morphed into a sigh as Sherlock’s hand slipped from his cheek, and cradled the back of his head. He allowed himself to be directed as the brunette deepened the kiss, their lips slanting together in a prayer. 

John didn’t know what Sherlock was afraid would happen, or why he chose now, sitting in someone else’s dark flat to reveal everything, but he didn’t care. His own free hand tangled in dark curls as the fingers of their cuffed hands twined together. 

Kissing Sherlock was just like living with him, unpredictable, but exciting, and John knew in that moment he would never get enough of it. The warmth of the detective’s tongue teased at his lips, and he willingly gave the man the entrance he desired. Fire blazed through his veins when their tongues met passionately, and John felt like he was falling. 

Sherlock pulled away softly after a moment, placing one more chaste kiss against his lips, before rearranging himself on the couch. “Someone is coming.” he said softly, “I need you to trust me John.”

John heard the key in the lock and fixed himself as well on the couch. He gave Sherlock’s hand one last squeeze before placing it on his own thigh.

“I always do.”


End file.
